


If I Was The Last Man

by sheeple



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 80's Music, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, American Gothic - Freeform, American Indian, Americana, Angelic Possession, Angels, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Camping, Car Accidents, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Trauma, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, Disabled Character, Disapproving Family, Good Dad Jack, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Modern AU, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Monsters, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Paranoia, Paranormal Investigators, Partnership, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Skinwalker, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Southern Gothic, Trans Rhys, Transphobia, Wendigo, arizona monsters, irish monsters, jack isnt such a ass to angel, living in a dirty hole under a bar, monster hunting, refrences to mental illness, southern gothic music, warrior is angels doggo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeple/pseuds/sheeple
Summary: (Authors note: this is heavily inspired by Southern Gothic and Supernatural influences!)This is just the Relationships page sorted out cos i got some aus in this au and aa





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys was brought up in a household where demons and supernatural beings weren't supposed to occur. However, his fate changed with one interaction with a strange occurrence. He was supposed to be dead but thankfully in the right hands and people-- a group, of monster hunters saved him.

Of course his parents just _HAD_ to decide to take their _“stupid asses”_ out of town the week a killer was out and about. Deciding to leave their transgendered, depressed son at home to ‘think about what he’s done’.

 

They got so upset, just for ordering a binder. However, it wasn’t the fact that he bought a binder, no--it is his _name_. He let out a scream in anger and threw the tv remote across the room. When the remote hit something the sky let out a bright light and loud growl, as if to imitate his anger. Looking out side as his emotions settled down as he felt a small buzz in his pocket.

Pulling out his telephone and seeing a text message from his best friend.

 

Vaughn: DUDE!!  
Vaughn: DID YOU SEE THAT

 

Letting out a small laugh at his friends love for rain, ever since they were kids Vaughn had always loved the rain, even if they did have the potential to drown due to the land around Kansas.

 

Me: lol yeah dude its kinda hard not to see that

Vaughn: dude it looked really close to your way

Me: nah its all good, im still alive arent i?

Vaughn: or, or-- or  
Vaughn: you died or a demon took over and im not talking to my bestest bro, and talking to a demon  
Me: oh no you found me out aaaa  
Vaughn: oh ha ha make fun of me

Vaughn: well i better get back to working on the little robot for school, you know, the one thats due tomorrow????  
Me: hows yours going by the way? whats it name uhh gyibit, gorbys??  
Vaughn:... Gortys, her name is Gortys rhys, hows Dumpy?  
Me: oh fuck  
Vaughn: And you forgot about him didnt you?

Me: I gotta go  
Me: text me later  
Vaughn: alright bro ttyl

 

Rhys quickly got his car keys and shoes on. He ran out of the house but quickly ran back in, to turn off the tv and to grab his phone. Locking the house before he clumsily ran into the minivan. Pulling out of the driveway as he lazily buckled up and drove down to the high school cursing and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

He got to a red light looking over to his left he saw a old muscle car that was painted yellow, it had to be a impala or a chevy, something of the 70’s or 60’s. It drove away in front of him, hearing a loud beep behind him he cursed mentally and apologized to no one and drove to the back of the school.

 

Rhys parallel parked into the extra parking space. Once he finished parking, jumping out of the car looking frazzled. He made a quick hustle to the academy where robotics was. Hoping someone was there, well there had to be the lights were on. Thankful it is only four in the afternoon, banging on the door with his left fist.

 

“Hey! Mr. Henderson! Are you in there?!” He shifted on his feet wondering what took his teacher so long? It wasn’t unnatural for him to be doing something. Rhys looked up at the dark sky, hearing a loud crash miles away from him, still jumping in response to the frightening sound. Rhys looked around and saw Mr. Henderson's ugly station waggon. So, he is here, but where is the man himself? He grimaced at the odd odor of decay that seemed like it is coming out of the academy.

 

Deciding to jiggle the doorknob was to no use. Cursing outwardly as he looked at the knob itself to see if it can be kicked at. Before he had any other reaction something smashed onto the door making his body fly back in fear. Before he could gather himself he saw the doors move forward again with a unhuman force.

 

Rhys stared at the door as his keys fell out of his hand, unbeknownst to his bottom getting wet. A loud screech that seemed to becoming from behind him, not even a hundred feet away broke him out of his trance. Without looking back he dashed towards his car. In his desperation to try and scramble at the door. Hearing another horrifying screech behind him almost directed towards him.

 

Instead, of staying still like he should have done, he made the mistake of whipping his head towards the noise. Which instantly the _thing_ returned the stare. His heart dropped into his stomach as he felt his blood run cold. The person- or _thing_ , had ashy like skin that was  pulling over its bones. It had clouded eyes that were pushed back into its sockets. It opened its tattered lips, showing off its jagged and sharpened teeth. Closing his eyes as the monster lunged itself at him, but instead of being ripped apart as he expected, there was a loud gunshot that rang out. The air instantly smelled like smoke, before Rhys could process what was happening a forceful grab caught his arm. His breathing caught in his throat as he saw a man with sunglasses and brown hair pull him up.

 

“What the hell do you think youre doing here dumbass!” The older man growled at Rhys. The creature let out another screech as the man pumped another shot into its stomach. “Well, what are you waiting for?! Run, dipshit!” Not hesitating he nodded at the back of the man's head and darted out to the safety of the football field.

 

His heart raced in his chest as he heard footsteps behind him and a voice yelling at him. Being grabbed again and shoved into a faculty vehicle's side. Rhys finally got a good look at the man who had saved his life. He had on hiking boots, his jeans were worn and it looked like he had a flannel under a leather jacket. If Rhys wasn’t so high on his own adrenaline and his heart wasn’t in his throat, he would’ve thanked the man. The man was looking out to see if the creature was close. All that could be heard was the sound of their ragged breathing and the rain beating down on the earth and buildings. Rhys leaned forward but before he could the man stopped him by placing a large hand on his chest. With a unspoken sign the man put his finger to his lips. Rhys blinked in fear. Was the thing still there? Did the stranger not kill it?! What a great and wonderful hero he was! There was another loud screech as he heard the door to the academy banging open. There was a loud crunch and glass shattered, as if there was a car accident just close by. He kept listening trying to figure out if whatever it was going to make another noise again. But nothing came, all he heard was the rain and the man breathing next to him.

 

“Listen cupcake, you gotta trust me.” The man had somehow got close enough to almost brush his lips onto Rhys’ neck without him noticing. Rhys nodded curtly as the man made a small huff. They both got up quietly, the man grabbed the back of Rhys’ shirt and shoved him out onto the harsh ground. His eyes widened as he looked back at the man who was now yelling about something how he’s got a treat for them.

 

Trust me. Trust me. Trust me.

 

Those words ran through his mind like bullets, how could he trust the man who just openly threw him to the beasts. Before his mind could dwell on the subject he heard something what sounded like, barefeet on the pavement walking towards him. Looking to the owner to see two of those -- ugly things slowly crawling towards him, making creaks and moans. He felt a vile taste in his throat as he realized that the new one was covered in blood. The mix of iron and decomposing meat stuck in his mouth. The creature's arms were completely covered in blood, his maw looking more fierce than the first one.

 

“Yea that's it ya ugly sacks of shit! Come on!” The man popped out from behind Rhys’ sitting body. Scrambling to hide behind the man who now looked like a tank. Rhys looked at him and then at the two monsters in front of him. They both screeched but before they could lunge, the two beasts were flung into the brick walls of the academy and trapped into an SUV hood.

 

“Impeccable timing babe.” The man went to finish off the two monsters by shooting at a close range. The door to the Tahoe, a tan woman with a cowgirl hat stepped out of the car, she was also wearing sunglasses.

“You know Jack, you should really be more quiet. But hell’ did you see how they squished!” Her cool demeanor was temporarily put off to show excitement in the kill. Rhys watched the woman sway herself to Jack. Jack's arms wrapped around the woman's hips, they made small chat that could only be heard by them. Rhys shifted uncomfortably, he realized he hadden’t seen Mr.Henderson. Oh no.

 

Rhys ran past the two, hearing a low sigh from Jack, but that didn’t stop him until he reached the entrance to the academy. The doors-- well door was all the way across the parking lot and smashed into Mr. Henderson's car. A sense of dread hit him as he looked into the well lit building. The tile floors were covered with a blood trail that led to Mr.Henderson's office. Rhys carefully but stubbornly went threw the blood soaked tiles.

 

“Hey! Kid! What the hell do you think you are doing!?” looking behind and seeing Jack and the woman standing some feet away from the broken doors. Not looking where his feet were, Rhys slipped on the blood with a loud oof. He shook his head as he heard loud laughing from the two patrons in front of him. He steadily got on his knees and shuttered, trying not to think about how much of a bitch it is going to take to get the blood out of his clothes, but secondly trying not to imagine Mr.Henderson's body. He made his way out of the academy as Jack stepped back and wrinkled his nose.

 

“Ugh kiddo you stink.” Looking at the man through his lashes as Rhys let out a frustrated groan. “Alright kid come on, get your keys and follow us.”

 

“And why would I do that?” He snapped back at Jack and earning a low chuckle from the man. Jack took a step closer to Rhys.

 

“Do you have any idea what those where, princess?” Rhys raised a brow at his tone. Jack looked at the damage of Henderson’s now totaled car while taking his sunglasses off in a swift motion. “Those, baby boy. Are wendigoes. You know what a wendigo is right kiddo?”

 

“My name is Rhys.”

 

“And I don’t care. Listen, Rice--”

 

“Rhys”

 

“Oh shut it and let him talk so we can get this over.” The woman interjected the two before they could bicker about it anymore.

 

“Wendigos are nasty creatures, they were humans like us. But got crazy from a native curse and started eating other humans. Do you know how they kill you? They knock you out and take you back to their little cave, and hang you upside down, if you're lucky you’ll be dead. Then, you will not have to deal with the pain that they cause, when they peel your skin and eat it and then you to stay their beautiful young self. Nisha and I am hunters, so thanks to us your sorry ass is still alive, so I would show some respect to your heroes. Got that kitten?” Jack cornered Rhys back up into the wall. Rhys stared back into Jack's mismatched eyes with his own.

 

“Thank you.” Rhys spit at Jack which made Jacks scowl turn into a wicked smirk, something about him was off, but Rhys couldn’t be the judge of him, not yet at least. Moving to pick up his keys as he watched the two walk back to the SUV.

 

“Oh and cupcake! Come and help us clean up this mess!” Rhys let out an irritated groan as he trudged towards the monster of a car.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Rhys was brought up in a house hold where demons and supernatural beings were not supposed to occur. However his fate changed with one interaction with a strange occurrence. He was supposed to be dead but thankfully in the right hands and people-- a group, of monster hunters saved him. Their "base" was under a bar named the "Pandora Skag". They were a strange bunch of people, and children. They somehow convinced him to join their little 'cult', was he supposed to tell his two roommates? They asked if he'd lived with anyone else and that they too should join this crazy shit show. How in the ever loving god was he to explain the strange events that summer night.


End file.
